Medical, dental, pharmaceutical, veterinary or mortuary instruments and devices that are exposed to blood or other body fluids require thorough cleaning and microbial deactivation between each use. The instruments and devices typically are placed into a chamber of a conventional washer system where they are exposed to a washing fluid. The washing fluid is circulated throughout the chamber to remove large debris and other contamination from the instruments and device. Conventional washer systems typically have dedicated racks, shelves or carts that hold the instruments and devices being deactivated. The racks, shelves or carts are dimensioned to be received into a chamber within the system.
Following a washing cycle, the instruments and devices are placed into a decontamination or a sterilization system wherein they are exposed to a chemical deactivating vapor or gas. The chemical deactivating vapor or gas deactivates microbial organisms on the instruments and devices.
Combination washer/decontamination or washer/sterilization systems have recently been developed wherein the instruments and devices are exposed to a washing fluid and a chemical deactivating vapor or gas in the same chamber. In some instances, attempts have been made to make combination washer/decontaminators or washer/sterilizers from existing washer systems. Such combination systems may be formed by fluidly connecting a conventional chemical deactivating vapor or gas delivery system to the chamber of an existing washing system. Conventional delivery systems typically include external blowers, pumps or fans that are used to circulate a carrier gas containing a chemical deactivating vapor or gas through the chamber. The delivery system may also include means for generating and destroying the chemical deactivating vapor or gas.
After the instruments and devices are washed with the washing fluid, the combination washer/decontamination or washer/sterilization system initiates a decontamination or a sterilization cycle. During the cycle, a carrier gas containing a chemical deactivating vapor or gas is introduced into and circulated throughout the chamber. It is important that the chemical deactivating vapor or gas be properly distributed throughout the chamber to insure deactivation of the instruments and devices in the chamber.
After a predetermined period of time, the chemical deactivating vapor or gas is removed from the carrier gas by circulating the carrier gas and the chemical deactivating vapor or gas through a catalyst or filter external to the chamber. The catalyst or filter is comprised of a material that is chemically active with respect to molecules of the chemical deactivating vapor or gas as, by way of example and not limitation, by catalysis, physical forces, electrical forces, or chemical reaction. Adequate mixing of the carrier gas and the chemical deactivating vapor or gas in the chamber increases the likelihood that the chemical deactivating vapor or gas in the chamber will be conveyed through the catalyst or filter.
A problem with using existing washer systems to form a combination washer/decontamination or washer/sterilization system is that the washer systems are not designed for optimal mixing of a carrier gas and a chemical deactivating vapor or gas in the chamber. In addition external blowers, pumps, or fans are usually inadequate to effectively circulate the carrier gas and the chemical deactivating vapor or gas throughout the chamber of an existing washer system.
The present invention provides a portable device that may be placed into a chamber to facilitate circulation and disposal of a chemical deactivating vapor or gas in a carrier gas.